Just so you know
by KathBell
Summary: Tony and Kate break up, they try to hide their feelings, but fail misrebly and... Read to find out...


**Authors note: **I'm so close to my 30-fic challenge deadline, and I still need stories. So if anyone has any ideas for a story please PM me, or write it in a review! Anything, please, I really want to show my Dad I can get 30-fics in my account by the end of February!

**Summary:** Tony and Kate break up, they try to hide their feelings, but fail misrebly and end up in...

**Song:** Just so you know by Jesse McCartney.

**Pairings: **Tate.

**Requested by:** xoncisgeekxo.

**Just so you know...**

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

I shouldn't love you but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you but I can't move  
I can't look away

Tony threw his NCIS hat at the door of his apartment angrily. This had been a really bad day! First, he had been late, and received at head slap. Then, Kate ended it with him. He loved her, even if she thought he shouldn't. He couldn't move on.

–

Kate bit back the tears as she sat in her apartment. Alone. Why had she left Tony? She had no idea, it had just came out. And she really regretted it now.

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

Tony couldn't stop this feeling. Maybe it was love, maybe it was something else. Either way, he couldn't make it stop. And he wasn't fine.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Tony ran through the park, tree's skimming past him. He had spent the day avoiding Kate. He had no idea what to say. He couldn't hide the way he felt towards her, and he knew now that what he felt was love. And he was six feet under in it.

It's getting hard to be around you  
There's so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make a feeling stop

There had to be some way to re-kindle this... relationship she and Tony had shared. She knew she loved him. Maybe she should try again, but would Tony take her back. She hoped he would.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

Tony continued on his second run that week, the second in two days, the second since Kate had left him. Why couldn't he just phone her and tell her that he was in love with her and beg her to get back with him. Because he was a coward who couldn't even do something as simple as that.

This emptiness is killing me  
And I'm wondering why I've waited so long  
Looking back I realize  
It was always there just never spoken  
I'm waiting here...been waiting here

"Tony. It's Kate, listen I was wondering if you would like to go for dinner tonight or something, call me." Kate left the message half an hour ago, and she was getting worried. Where was Tony? Why hadn't he called back? Is this his way of saying there was not a chance in hell that they would ever get back together? She didn't know, she was just worried and impatient.

Just so you know  
This feeling's taking control of me  
And I can't help it  
I won't sit around, I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go of you  
But I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all  
Before I go  
Just so you know

She heard a knock at her door and opened it. "Tony?" She was shocked, to say the least.

"Wanna, go for dinner or something?" So he hadn't been home.

"Sure."

-

Kate blinked and realized that she was in Tony's bed. Maybe this meant they were back together...

Just so you know....

Authors note: Sorry for the shortness, but hey, it's a fic, a short one. Please review!


End file.
